Partner Pack
by ThePack'sFang
Summary: A day to be celebrated as a group of Trainers have a reunion at their initial starting point from becoming trainers, But first they decide to leave their starting Pokemon, Eevee, at the regional day care as a treat. Come See what happens!


The sun was set high on the loving Sinnoh Region. The lovely little town of Solaceon Town was full of all kinds of people for the day; going from farmers, to trainers, or even archeologists. Though the brightest thing about the town, by far, was the day care center. The old couple that ran it always so happy to see everyone as the pokemon would play amongst each other. Today however was a special treat for a certain group of pokemon. Throughout some of the Sinnoh were popular trainers who created a group called The Pack. It wasn't any kind of gang, but a name to their group encouraged them to strive to be better trainers. Respectively, they decided to have a symbolic pokemon that helped unify and support one another in any sort of situation. They chose the famous Eevee. Each trainer had their own to begin with, however as they each lived their lives and grew closer each one had taken a different turn in reflection to their respective trainers. Today was the day they started their adventure, so they thought it was appropriate to visit the place they met and to let their main partners all gather, since it was their first day to see each other also.

And so our story begins:

"They're laaaaaaaate."

"Again…"

Lexi and Blake looked at each other with no surprise for what had happened. As usual both were ready first, but they each knew why. Breanna wanted to meet Sierra and Hill first before she traveled to Solaceon town and Austin was of course with them. Emily had already sent a message using the Poketech they had, and Dakota they knew would just be late or last as usual. "Its kinda weird when you think about it though, isn't it?" asks Blake. Lexi gives a confused look back and black and asks what he means. "Well, I mean just how when you think about it, about a year or so ago we were just beginners. I mean we were all in the Eterna Forest together, just being kids, and we saw some fancy trainer with a Turtwig fighting against a bunch of innocent pokemon. I mean sure we didn't know it was mean to be training; but he was being mean! And then soon after, we see Dakota tackling the turtwig before it hits a poor Eevee. Next thing we knew diamond called Turtwig back with a pokeball and ran off. Sierra rushed on over to check if the poor thing was okay, I mean it didn't get hit but, she did it anyway…" Black leans against the fence and looks down the road, as if he had heard someone familiar. Lexi looks past him and spots Breanna shouting and waving over to them as Sierra is running with her towards them and hill is just walking calmly. They both wave back to the two running towards them as Blake is about to continue, and Lexi interrupts to finish his sentence for him saying, "…and how Dakota went on a rampage against most trainers, talking about abuse, then blaming gym leaders of it, and accidentally beat the current regional champion, or how Hill and Austin nearly won against the Elite Four…." Blake interrupts while smiling at his arriving friends, "It's almost too bad they had to fight against each other and had to leave it at a tie. If the crowd hadn't gotten bored and they elite four not being scared to have to face both I'm sure they woulda beat Cynthia too." Lexi continues "…And even more surprising how Breanna lives in Hearthome City as a contest queen while Sierra is nearby now owning the berry shop…" They both looked at each other amazed at the potential that their friends had, and wonder if within the next year they might choose to peruse a similar path. They're stare is halted immediately as Breanna leaps into he air to try and give both of them a hug as Sierra follows it up to make a giant bear hug. Hill smiles at the sight and pets his Vaporeon sitting on his shoulder. Austin stayed silent behind him, but we all knew he was happy. Once they caught up, Sierra asked Blake and Lexi if they knew anything about Dakota or Emily coming. Lexi answered how she knew about Emily being on her way, but no one really got an answer back from Dakota yet. "As annoying as he is, he still needs to learn time, cause we can't start without him either." Just as she looks down after saying it, Espeon jumps into Sierra's arms to surprise her. "EMI!' she shouts with Breanna as Emily gives everyone a hug. "Hey guys, long time no see." Emily says between each smile to see everyone again. Everyone was overjoyed that she could make because of her job over in Sunnyshore City. She had the wonderful job to help children with bad experiences with pokemon to get past them and actually bond with a partner. It was a rewarding job, however it left her with little time to herself; so everyone was happy to see her. Hill asks her if she knew where Dakota was, she nods and says how he was invited to the fight area and battle park for a job, and that he was just going to drop by to turn it down. Everyone's face lit up at amazement to why he would do such a thing, considering he's more dirt poor than dirt itself at times. Yet this job from there pays better than ever, but she answered their shock with his reasoning of having little to no time to ever really see them. It was almost funny how he still hadn't had an actual job other than running around the region to experience the wonders of the land. About fifteen minutes went by, and yet still no sign or word from Dakota. "This isn't fair! The dumbass should be here!" Blake shouts. His Flareon starting to mimic his frustration as the fur starts to puff out. Austin retorts with saying how he's probably almost here, when he's interrupted by a sudden appearance of a Gallade and finally Dakota Standing behind it. Emily rushes to hug him with Breanna close behind. Once cleared from both Sierra punches him and says, "You're a butt who's late." He smiles and responds with, "That may be true, but it's my fine ass that is saved best for last!" As he finishes her Leafeon leaps into his arms, as she knows he can't help but be amazed and pet her, and Dakota's Umbreon rubs his head against everyone slowly but surely. Dakota laughs and asks if everyone is ready to go. They all nod now that he is finally here and they walk into the Day Care center. The Old woman at the desk, showing no surprise to see them, calls her husband to welcome them. The Pack all greets politely and kindly as they each have their Eevee-lutions hope onto the table to be presented. Blake with his Flareon, Sierra with her Leafeon, hill with his Vaporeon, Austin with his Glaceon, Breanna with her Jolteon, Emily with her Espeon, Dakota with his Umbreon, and finally Lexi with her Eevee. Each signing a small waver to say that they are willing to pay the price for their respective pokemon and that they understand everything; simple paperwork that is only done to keep everyone from being confused. They all waved goodbye to their partner's for the day as they slowly started to walk out the door. Behind the desk, it almost looked like their trainers had walked into a mysterious light, though they knew they'd be back.


End file.
